


Mama, what was the special present  mommy gave you last night?

by com_st



Series: Rhea [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Married Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Parents Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/com_st/pseuds/com_st
Summary: Lexa was laughing about a special present that Clarke will be giving her later that night. And their daughter was shocked that her mama is eating the cookies that were left out for Santa."What a special present? Where is Santa?" Rhea asked, still shocked by her mama's actions. "And why did mama eat the cookies?"orThe one where Rhea and her friend Lucca try to capture Santa Claus in action; but end up catching something else.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Rhea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065731
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Mama, what was the special present  mommy gave you last night?

"Did you get it?" Rhea asked Lucca as he came into the room with the new iPad.

"There is something on it, but I haven't watched it yet," Lucca said. The new iPad that he got as a gift from his mother, Raven, had a good camera. And he and the little Rhea wanted to catch Santa in the act.

It was Christmas, and young Lucca managed to get his mothers to agree that he spend the night at the Woods' house. He and little Rhea were best friends, and they had been planning a way to catch Santa since the first snowfall. And the opportunity was this, leaving the iPad camera on all night until Santa Claus showed up.

"Well, let's see it," Rhea said impatiently. 

_Just like her mother, Clarke._

They sat on Rhea's bed and started to watch the recording, just to only see Rhea's parents putting the presents under the tree. 

Lexa was laughing about a special present that Clarke was giving her later. After that and some kisses - that makes the children's scream yuck -, they gathered two large packages under the tree. And then Lexa suddenly ate the cookies that were left out for Santa.

"Where is Santa?" Rhea asked, shocked by her mama's actions. "Why did mama eat the cookies?"

"I do not know." Lucca moved quickly through the recording, and there was no Santa in it anywhere. "But let's find out," he says as they get up and go down to the kitchen.

***

Clarke looked up from the scrambled eggs and smiled. "Are you two ready to open the gifts that Santa left you? I see you are already playing with the iPad Raven gave you, Lucca."

"Mommy, why didn't Santa come last night?" Rhea asked straight to the point. 

_Just like her mother, Lexa._

"Santa was here, Rhea. And if he wasn't here, where did all those gifts come from?" Clarke said with a smile.

"No, he didn't, and we have proof," Rhea said. As she takes the iPad from Lucca's hands and hit play on the video.

Clarke looked at the video and watched, then blushed as she heard what they were talking about. "Oh well. We were just helping…. That's all."

"What's going on? Why are the eggs burning? And why are you two not opening the gifts that Santa left you?" Lexa says as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh!Shi..." Clarke pulled the eggs off the heat and sighed heavily. "Ask your daughter, Lexa."

"Well?" Lexa looked at Rhea as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You ate Santa's cookies!" the little girl pouted.

"What is she talking about?" Lexa asked, looked at Clarke.

"Lucca used his new iPad camera last night. They were trying to catch Santa as he put the gifts under the tree," inform Clarke.

"He did?" Lexa looked like she had just got caught. She took a sip of her coffee and looked at Clarke's blushing face.

"Yeah, but all I got was you and aunt Clarke," Lucca said.

"Mama, what was the special present, mommy gave you last night?" Rhea innocently asked Lexa. 

_Who choked on her coffee._

There really wasn't anything else she could do, so Clarke laughed. They knew this day was coming, but she had wished that it just wasn't so soon. 

Lucca was nearly eight and as smart as his mother. Anya and Raven would have a lot of problems with this one, that's for sure. After all, nothing less would be expected from Raven's son.

And Rhea was just turned six, but the girl was a lot. She was the perfect mix of Clarke and Lexa, but with a hint of personality that always surprised both women.

_Her curiosity then..._

She could only have been six, but in those six years, the little girl has managed to put her mothers in every situation possible.

_A call to the police one night, for example._

Lexa is sure that she will never manage to forget that particular night. And if it were up to Anya, she'll surely remember it forever. So it's not a surprise that the two children came up with a plan to capture Santa in action. 

"Clarke, this is not a time for laughter," Lexa said as she caught her breath after choking. "I'm going to kill Raven."

"We knew that we would have to fess up someday." Clarke reminded. "Sit down, and we will explain."

***

Rhea and Lucca sat at the table and looked at the two-woman with expectant faces.

"Clarke, I don't think…." Lexa started, as she tried to give her wife a warning look.

"We help Santa every year by putting out the gifts and putting things together. And Lexa always eats the cookies." Clarke tells them, ignoring the other woman.

"Hey!" Lexa exclaimed.

"Well, you do." Clarke tilted her head and raised her eyebrows at her wife.

As soon as Lexa opened her mouth to protest, the front door opened, and an energetic Raven called out. 

"Where is everybody? Where is my little spacewalker?" 

"We are in the kitchen," Clarke called back; at the same time, Lucca answers his mother.

"Here, mom!"

"Did you burn the eggs?" Raven asks as she came in, wrinkled her nose, and kissed her son's head. 

"Yes, she did, and it's your fault, aunt Raven," Lexa says as she pointed to the video.

Raven looked confused. Then she picked up the iPad, watched the video, and started laughing. 

"At least they didn't catch Clarke giving you your present like I did that year we all celebrate together," Raven said between laughs.

_This time is Clarke who choked whit her coffee._

When she managed to catch her breath, Raven looked down at the two confused faces staring up at her. 

"Just remember that Santa is real because we believe he is. He is magic. Clarke and Lexa are just helping him out." The Latina said, winking at the other pair of women.

"That's what they said," Lucca murmured as he glared at his aunts.

"Aunt Ray, does Aunt Anya give you special presents at Christmas like Mommy gives Mama?" Rhea asked after some minutes, whit her little green eyes looking directly at her aunt.

A silence came over the kitchen. Clarke and Lexa, looking at their daughter with wide eyes. And Raven?

Raven grinned as soon Anya walked through the door with her arms full of presents. "Oh yeah. She absolutely gives."

And whit that, Clarke blushed and shook her head. 

Lexa choked on her coffee again. 

Anya looked at them, confused.

The children finally moved on to open their gifts. 

_And this is just another Christmas morning at the Woods house._

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my content, feel free to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/com_st) ☕


End file.
